The Discovery of Bella Swan Outtakes
by mskathy
Summary: Outtakes and futuretakes for The Discovery of Bella Swan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Endless thanks to my beta, TwilightMundi. Thank you also to carenl/nerac for pre-reading this for me. **

**This outtake takes place covering EPOV for chapters 22 & 23. This was the top outtake voted for when I polled on my profile. I still have two Fandom Gives Back DBS outtakes that I'm writing, and those will hopefully be done soon :). **

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**EPOV**

Alice had told me that she wanted Bella to come with us to Chicago for Thanksgiving, but Bella declined, saying she had plans.

Sure, it occurred to me to ask what her plans were, but she was sitting in my lap and I could tell from the way her body tensed and tightened that it wasn't a topic she wanted to cover. I kept trying to figure out how to bring it up and find out more about what she was going to do, but school was kicking my ass, and practically every moment not spent thinking about classes was spent sleeping.

When we arrived at my parents' house, we all settled in to our rooms, Rose and Alice sharing a guest bedroom, even though they could have had their own. My mom was a frantic ball of energy, making sure Thanksgiving would be up to everyone's standards, but there was palpable grief in the air.

I felt awkward. I didn't know what to do with myself, and I didn't know what to do or say to help my mom. Several nights had been spent in the library with my father, sipping brandy and soaking in the quiet of each other's company. Even when we couldn't find the words we needed to help, we shared space and somehow that reconnected us.

"Edward," he began the evening before Thanksgiving, "What's new with you?"

Mom had been in the kitchen, Alice and Rose helping her and chatting the night away, and I thought about all of the things I could tell him about.

"Med school is kicking my ass," I said, laughing a bit.

He nodded and smiled back at me. "I'm sure it is. Does that to the best of us. Only gets worse, in fact."

My gut churned at that thought and I desperately wanted to tell him about my doubts and uncertainties. Was I really cut out for med school? Was this the path and life I wanted? I didn't know anymore. Everything in my life was uncertain, except for Bella.

At that thought, I smiled.

"There it is," he teased.

I tiled my head. "What?"

"That smile that's crossed your face several times this week."

Looking down, I swirled my drink, ice cubes melting and making patterns in the alcohol.

"I met someone," I said.

"Yeah?"

Nodding, I continued. "I … I love her. I've missed her so terribly these last few days. You know how they say absence makes the heart grow fonder? I get it now. I don't ever want to be without her again."

"You sound certain," he said. "You look happy. How long have you known her?"

I thought back, counting the months. "Not long. Three or four months?"

As I said the words, I couldn't even believe them. Had it only been a matter of months? It seemed like we'd been so wrapped up in each other, time passed without acknowledgment or marking.

"Maybe give it some time, Edward," he said. "You don't want to rush into these things, not with school ramping up. You never know."

But his words only solidified my feelings, in my heart and in my head. I knew what I wanted to do for Christmas in that moment, and smiled again.

"It's not rushing, Dad. I know how it can seem that way to you, but I promise, we'll move at a reasonable pace. I just can't be without her."

As if he understood, and he probably did, he just shrugged and went back to his paper.

The next morning, fresh homemade cinnamon rolls were breakfast, and the day was a non-stop orgy of food. I wasn't going to complain, having lived almost exclusively on cafe food, and the occasional meal cooked with Bella.

Sometime after dinner, my phone rang, and I was surprised to see it was Bella. Answering quickly, I settled into a comfortable chair for what I hoped would be a nice conversation. Instead, her frantic and panicked voice made me immediately worry for her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine... just a fucking idiot," she said, pausing to take a deep breath. "Edward, I need to tell you something. When I told you I had plans for Thanksgiving, I wasn't being honest." There was another pause, and I waited for her to explain. "It's not like I out and out lied, I just had plans to stay here."

My mind was spinning with possible explanation. Why would she not want to come with us? Did she not feel as strongly for me as I felt for her?

"Do you hate me?" she asked, her voice tiny and small.

I hated myself for allowing the silence to make her think that, even for a second. "What? No, Bella, of course I don't hate you." In a heartbeat, I decided to go with honesty and just ask what I'd been wondering. "Why didn't you come with us? Do you not want to meet my family?"

After she reassured me that had nothing to do with it, we talked a bit more, and I found out Jasper had been over. I was angry and hurt, not only that she'd clearly opened up and confided in him, but that he'd been there for her when I wasn't. When I couldn't be, physically, and when I'd been too busy to check in with her emotionally before I left.

Of course the holidays would be difficult for her. Why hadn't I realized that? As I berated myself mentally, the call came to a natural conclusion, and I could see Alice out of the corner of my eye, motioning for me. I didn't want to let Bella go, but I needed time to think, and said as much. It practically broke my fucking heart when she asked if she could still plan to pick us up, but of course the answer was yes.

Alice could tell something was wrong, so we talked quickly in the hallway on our way back to the main room.

"What happened?" she asked, taking my hands in hers.

"Bella's at the dorms. She didn't have anywhere to go, probably didn't feel comfortable coming with us, but..."

I shrugged. I wasn't pleased with Jasper, but I also didn't want to have to explain things to Alice on the way back to everyone.

"It'll be okay, sweetie," Alice said. She gave me a quick hug and we walked back to join the group.

I didn't want to text Bella that night; I knew if I did, I'd risk making things awkward or uncomfortable, unable to find the right words to say in that moment. Sometime later, Alice excused herself to take a phone call from Jasper, and the game broke up. None of us had been particularly interested in playing, in truth.

The next morning, I expected to wake up to a text from her, but my phone was still and empty. No texts, no missed calls, nothing. I wasted the day doing nothing, just trying to keep myself busy and my brain occupied. By night, I couldn't help it; I texted her to let her know I missed her, and ask if she missed me. When she replied, it felt like I could finally breathe again, and slept soundly.

Leaving my parents was difficult, but I knew we'd all be back for Christmas. I'd already decided that I wanted Bella to come along with my family, and hoped she would be okay with me making the plans.

After we'd eaten breakfast, I spent more time with Dad in his study, talking. I realized that all of my life, I'd taken his presence for granted. He was wise and caring, and had a lot of insight into life. Going through losing Anna with my mom was clearly something that impacted him, even still, and I noticed he had a much more laissez-faire attitude about life. Whereas before, he was adamant that I should be a doctor and placed emphasis on success, now he spoke more about being happy and surrounding myself with joy.

I found his words to be uplifting and exactly what I needed, but I felt a sort of weight over me still. I really wasn't looking forward to talking to Bella about what had happened, mostly because it meant digging into my own pain as well. I knew what it was like to want to seal yourself off from everyone, and I also knew the consequences of that. I'd spent too much time lonely and miserable after my sister died.

Finally, it was time to leave for the airport. We said our goodbyes, and after a round of hugs and kisses, Mom wiping her eyes and looking the other way, we went back to school. Everyone had been giving me space, and even though I knew Rose and Alice wanted to talk, to defend Bella, they kept quiet. I listened to music through the flight, allowing my mind to wander and work.

When we arrived, Bella was waiting for us and her anxiety was palpable. Alice practically tackled her, then Rose, and finally, I got my hug in. It felt wrong and forced, but I was glad to be back and have her in my arms.


	2. FGBPiece1

**A/N: Thank you to everyone on Team MsKathy who pledged and gave money to a great charity. I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this written. I have no real excuses to offer up, because nothing would be valid reason enough. The second piece will be completed on schedule by 12/31, barring any unforeseen circumstances.**

**Thank you to my glorious beta, TwilightMundi. Nerac, I appreciate your eyeballs and willingness to always pre-read for me. I know you love these two just as much as I do, and I can't tell you what that means to me. Many thanks to HookaShewz for coordinating Team MsKathy and putting in a lot of hard work and effort - thank you, bb.  
**

**Special thank you to the boss lady, without whom I probably would have floundered on this for at least a few more weeks. Your words, your help, your encouragement, it is all priceless to me. Just like you.**

**

* * *

**

Edward had finally graduated from med school and we had a pocket of free time before residency began. We decided to use it wisely and planned for a trip to Italy, giving us the ability to scratch several things off the list at once. I was taking the summer off to try and figure out if I wanted to go back for grad school, or if I wanted a different career path for myself.

I'd gotten my passport, we'd split the cost of our airline tickets, and booked places to stay in several spots, so we could experience as much of the country as we had time and energy for.

I was looking forward to several uninterrupted weeks of each other, as school was taking its toll on both of us. We lived together and were planning to get married after Edward's residency ended. I knew life would never really slow down, but it seemed to make sense for us to wait to get married. We weren't in a rush, we'd agreed – there was plenty of time for our adult lives to start, and we wanted to take advantage of being young.

The flight to Italy felt like it took forever, and there was a short layover in Paris, but we got to our destination of Rome eventually. We were exhausted and jet lagged, but still in good spirits, overall. After a quick nap, we headed out to find something to eat. There was a cute cafe around the corner from our hotel, so we ducked in and had an espresso and pizza.

We walked the cobblestone streets hand-in-hand, stopping to look at interesting architecture or sights along the way back to the hotel. That night was boring, just a quick shower and we were off to bed. It was nice to both be in bed at the same time, though, and we snuggled close together as we slept.

The next morning, we woke up with the sun and sought espresso again. This time, we lounged and sat across from each other at a small table in the cafe, soaking in the first bit of relaxing time we had together in months.

"What do you want to do?" Edward asked.

"Today?" I clarified.

He nodded and smiled, reaching to hold my hand. Suddenly, the flood of things I wanted to do with him invaded my thoughts. I couldn't hold in the smirk as I glanced up.

Squeezing his fingers slightly, I said, "I can think of a few things I want to do today." As I spoke, I slipped my shoe off and ran the top of my toes underneath the hem of his jeans.

Faster than I could react, his hand grabbed my ankle, pulling my leg up against his. Our eyes met and I knew I wasn't the only one that had very private plans in mind.

"Yeah? Like what?" he asked, leaning closer across the tabletop.

"Well," I said, "as much as I'm enjoying this pastry, there's something else I'd rather have in my mouth."

By the time the last word was out, Edward had grabbed my hand and was tugging me out of the cafe. I was laughing so hard that I couldn't even complain or tell him that I'd left my shoe behind, instead deciding to either retrieve it later or simply lose the pair for the sake of dirty bed (and couch, and table, and …) time with Edward. It was worth it, right?

Grateful the street time was minimal as I hobbled along, we arrived back at our room much faster than the walk had taken just a little while before.

The click of the door barely registered in my head when Edward had me pushed against it. I gasped for breath as his lips sought and demanded everything they could from mine. All of the passion we'd been holding back the last few months due to life and busy schedules getting in the way was suddenly flaring hotter than before.

Fingers moved up my body and across to my bare back, fumbling with the halter neck of my dress. My hands, meanwhile, were working on the belt and then buttons of Edward's jeans, tugging and quickly getting rid of them.

When I'd finally gotten them down to his ankles, I used the brief moment of weakness on his part to switch our positions, moving him against the door. His head fell back with a small thump and I grinned up at him from where I waited on my knees. I'd intentionally left his boxers on, wanting to slow my pace.

Rising up on my knees, I slid my fingers beneath the elastic, but didn't pull them down. Instead, I ran my hands around to Edward's back, pulling his body closer, then placing soft kisses all around his torso. My fingers moved further underneath the material in the back as my teeth hooked the elastic in front and I carefully pulled them down.

As I slid my hands up his legs, I felt his muscles twitch and tense, and was thankful he'd kept up his running routine. After I placed one gentle kiss to the tip of his erection, I used my hands to touch and move him, kissing everywhere but where I knew he wanted me most.

Edward was making small grunts and noises of frustration, so after one last kiss to his thigh, I moved back slightly and took him into my mouth. Looking up at him, I could see his head was still back against the door, and I used one of my hands to move one of his to my hair. He picked up the hint and dug both hands in, the edges of his fingernails scraping against my scalp in a way that made my whole body break out in goosebumps. I was grateful that over the last few years we'd learned each other's minds and bodies even more, still maintaining the open connection we'd always had about our preferences and desires in bed.

We moved together, Edward mostly allowing me to set the pace and speed, but guiding and directing at times. My hands stayed on his ass, scratching and encouraging him to thrust harder or faster, and enjoying the way his body moved as he flexed and relaxed in front of me.

His rhythm faltered and I could tell he was close to coming; I was surprised when he tugged sharply at my hair, moving me away from him.

"What's wrong?"

"Not a fucking thing," he said, a wide smirk on his face. "Sorry for this."

Just as I was about to ask what he was sorry for, his hands returned to the fabric around my neck, and with a quick tug, the entire top of my dress fluttered down my now bare chest. Edward leaned down and kissed me, then moved to his knees. With one small nudge, he caused me to lose my balance, pushing me back onto the carpet.

My panties were quickly discarded, replaced with Edward's mouth, and I reflexively wove my fingers into his hair, tugging gently. Beneath me, the carpet seemed to scratch and claw at my skin each time I moved my body against his lips and tongue, but I couldn't bring myself to care, the pleasure far outweighing the minimal pain of the moment.

Before I had an orgasm though, Edward's mouth cruelly abandoned its task, moving up and focusing on other parts of me before settling on top of me. As he kissed me again, my legs shifted to frame his body, feet pulling and encouraging him to be closer still.

My frustration grew as he seemed to be content with kissing, and I just wanted him to fuck me hard and fast at that point. Using my hand, I pushed his shoulder and he got the hint, rolling to the ground. Once I was above him and stable, my hand moved to guide him inside me. As I sank down, we both smiled and it was as if all of the reasons we hadn't indulged in each others' bodies for the past few months evaporated, thoughts of giving up this connection between us for even a day suddenly seeming preposterous.

At first, I rocked slowly above his body, sheer selfishness making me bring myself closer to my own orgasm with all the right sensations. Soon, though, my physical greediness was outweighed by the pleasure I saw on Edward's face, and I began to move faster, harder, shifting my body and watching his face contort. Each time our bodies met, it was like sparks firing inside of me, and I knew he was close, too.

Leaning back, I gave him broader access to my body and he took the hint, reaching his hand out to touch my clit. As he rubbed and I used my legs to move above him, his thighs aiding the process with their thrusting, we found the perfect rhythm. He was hitting exactly where I wanted each time he pushed inside, and I came quickly from his hands, and cock, and smile, and everything about him.

He continued to move, though, continued to seek his own pleasure, and I quickly rejoined him. Snapped from my haze of lust, I lowered myself just until my nipples grazed his skin, and let my hair fall down to touch and tickle him as I whispered soft, dirty words into the air. As his frenzy peaked, his body finally releasing, he pulled me down all the way against him and held me tight.

When we'd both stopped moving, we laid like that as long as we could, until being in that position became uncomfortable. I sat up again, bracing myself against Edward's chest, and then lifted myself off his body unceremoniously. Standing with me, he took me in his arms and buried his head at the crook of my neck, nuzzling softly.

"I've missed you," he said quietly.

"Not as much as I've missed you."

.

After an extended shower, we crawled into bed together. Under the spray of the water, we decided that we had plenty of time to be tourists, but these stretches of time to just be together had become so sparse that they mattered more. We mattered more.

As we laid there, the conversation took a turn to a topic we'd discussed several times: marriage. We talked until we fell asleep together. When I woke up later, he was still peacefully asleep, so I slipped out of bed. After I put one of his t-shirts on, I dug around in my carry-on bag until I found my notebook, then began to write. I wrote about our time so far in Italy, and I wrote about what I hoped our future would look like.

When I was done, I closed the book and watched Edward sleep for a minute, then changed into something more appropriate to wear outside. The noise of me shuffling around the room must've woken him, and he joined me in getting dressed.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, I came out to hear Edward on the phone.

Speaking Italian.

I shot him a curious look, then found my sandals and slipped them on as he finished up his conversation. When he was done, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head as I snuggled into his chest.

"How did I not know you speak Italian?" I asked.

He shrugged from above me. "We still don't know everything about each other, I guess."

"Where are we off to? Were you making dinner reservations?"

"In a sense," he said, half-laughing. "Come on."

Taking my hand in his, he led us back out of the hotel and we walked at a leisurely pace to what I recognized as a small deli. Edward smiled and waved at the man behind the counter once we were inside, and I shot him another questioning glance. How in the world did he know this man?

"My family has been here every year, remember? It's been ages since I've seen him, but every year since the first, my parents have come to this shop."

I just shook my head and laughed. Of course Edward Cullen knew people in Rome.

The older gentleman handed over a wicker picnic basket, then the two of them exchanged kisses on the cheek, the customary greeting. More conversation in Italian passed between them, and a few glances came my way. I gathered Edward was filling in this quasi-family friend about me.

After several minutes of standing there awkwardly as they spoke, Edward guided me out of the small store and back into the warmth of the day. I was glad I'd worn a comfortable soft cotton summer dress as we walked seemingly aimlessly.

Finally, we reached the edge of a park, and Edward guided us just a bit inside, to a shady tree. From the basket, he pulled out a small blanket and we sat, just being lazy for a few minutes. He opened a bottle of wine and poured us each a glass, and we talked quietly as I laid back in his arms.

"Hungry?" he asked during a lull in conversation.

"Yes!"

Re-situating ourselves, our knees touched as we ate, stuffing ourselves with the finest meats and cheeses I think I'd ever had. There were a lot of unintentionally dirty noises as we ate, oohing and ahhing over our casual dinner. We would feed each other bites, and lick our fingers salaciously, all in the name of good, dirty fun.

When the food was all gone – not a single piece of anything left to waste – we moved from under the tree, laid together, and looked up at the darkening sky. We didn't talk, didn't need words in that moment, we just needed each other. Eventually, I scooted closer and curled up in Edward's arms, letting his scent soothe and his breathing comfort me. I was so grateful, so thankful for everything in my life right then.

"Come on," Edward said after a little while, nudging me to sit up. "We've got to get this basket back before the shop closes."

The quiet continued on the walk back, and I was glad every moment with Edward didn't need to be filled with useless talking. Sometimes, it was lovely to just enjoy the company of each other without the pressure of talking. When we got back to our room, we picked up the books we'd been reading during our flights and settled in for a quiet evening. We planned to go out the following night, so I was fine with a no-frills night of boring coupledom.

After a quick shower together, we fell asleep fast. It was warm and comfortable, the sheets and Edward's body surrounding me.

.

We decided to play tourists and visit the Pantheon, as well as several other historic sites, the following day. The old architecture was gorgeous, and made me wonder about the people that had lived there. As we soaked in the scenery, we talked about Edward's family and their time spent in Italy and all around Europe, and planned our next vacation. Realistically, it wouldn't be for a few years, but it was nice to have a tentative plan in mind, and something to look forward to.

Lunch at a casual cafe by the Pantheon was perfect – pasta, wine, and lots of giggles. Of course, there was also flirting and hand holding, but we kept it appropriate considering how many people were around. When we'd finished eating, we walked casually to the Basilica Santa Maria sopra Minerva and spent a while browsing the inside. It felt like there was so much to see, so many details you might miss if you rushed too fast.

When we'd seen everything it felt like we could inside the church, we walked to Trevi Fountain. The sun was low in the sky by this time, and as we walked around, it sank further and the lights came on. Seeing everything lit up was gorgeous and it felt so romantic being there with Edward. I wondered if everyone felt this way in Rome, or if it was just us and our connection, but as we sat and had a late dinner, I realized that I didn't care. All that mattered was that I was in a beautiful country with the love of my life, and I wanted to make the most of it.

After our walk back to the room, we enjoyed a long, leisurely shower. It was so nice to be under the warm spray of water with Edward, and as we _enjoyed_ each other, I felt like more of the stress from the last few years evaporated. We loved each other with hands, mouths, lips, and fingers, and when the water turned cool, we got out and toweled each other off, then collapsed into bed.

.

The next day was much like the evening before – casual, comfortable, quiet. Just before dinner, I ran a hot bath in the Jacuzzi tub and noticed Edward watching me from the corner of his eye. I may have intentionally slipped my dress off my shoulders in a casually sexy way on purpose, and smiled when I felt him behind me.

His breath was warm against my skin, the vibration from his lips tingling me as he spoke. "Can I join you?"

"Of course," I breathed.

Ever the gentleman, Edward held my hand as I stepped in, then stepped over the ledge himself. We settled into the heat together, letting the water relax us further. To my surprise, there was no sex, no orgasms, just plenty of teasing from both of us.

We got out when we'd both turned wrinkly, and I put on the sexiest dress I'd brought (it was black with spaghetti straps), along with some killer heels. Once I had my hair and makeup done, I turned my attention to Edward, who was similarly ready to go out, and we made our way to a cab. Hearing Edward speak Italian again was an unnecessary reminder of just how hot my fiancé was. As we sat in the back seat, we kissed and touched, and though I tried my best to keep it appropriate for a vehicle, I wasn't sure we'd make it back to our room before one of us combusted.

I had no idea where we were even off to, just that I was ready for a night out with him. When we pulled to a stop, Edward held the door open for me and reached out his hand to help me out. After he spoke to the hostess, we were seated and handed menus. I asked Edward for help figuring out what to order, and we talked, had wine, and tucked into a fabulous dinner together.

The place we'd gone for dinner had an attached bar, so we made our way over there after eating. Plush, over-stuffed leather chairs held us as we talked for hours, drinking and still touching, teasing, and flirting. By the time we'd gone outside to get a cab back to the hotel, we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves for even a few minutes. The drive was torture, and the driver paid very close attention to us, which honestly creeped me out a little.

When we got into our hotel room, I pushed Edward over to the couch. I'd had my eye on it since I'd first seen it, the gorgeous lines and curves of it appealing to me. I gave him a sweet smile as I undid his belt, then pants. He was still standing, so I let them fall to the ground, pushing his boxers down as well.

I didn't bother to remove my dress or panties, instead nudging him to sit and then straddling his lap. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once, and when he somehow moved my dress and bra aside and took a nipple in his mouth, I closed my eyes, letting out a quiet moan. I didn't want to prolong things any more, so I reached between us and situated him after I'd pulled my panties to the side.

My skirt fluttered and flared around us as we moved together slowly. One of Edward's hands was still teasing my breast and the other had moved between us to my clit. I loved having sex in this position; somehow everything felt so much _more_ to me like this, more intense, deeper, better.

Resting my head on his shoulder, I turned my lips and kissed his neck as my legs flexed and pulled us apart, then relaxed and pushed us back together. It didn't take long before my eyes were tightly closed and my whole body was singing at every moment of attention he was giving it. My breathing stopped as I tensed when my orgasm hit, doing my best to not scream so loud the neighbors heard.

Edward kept moving, however, pushing my body farther and farther as he sought his own release, and I had to bury my head further into his neck to muffle the sounds I was making. As he continued, it felt like he somehow kept my orgasm going, hitting exactly the right spot, and touching me in exactly the right ways.

When he finally stopped moving, we were both exhausted and sweaty. I briefly wondered if it was possible to just fall asleep connected, sitting up, but then laughed at the thought; eventually, we'd fall over, right? Before I could test the theory, Edward lifted us both and walked to the bed. I was glad one of us had the ability to move.

.

The next day, we packed our bags and traveled a few hours to a coastal city on the island of Capri, in a gorgeous room with a deck overlooking the water. After we'd settled in, we went to the spa together for a massage.

It was late afternoon by the time we were done, so we headed back to our room and sat on the patio, relaxing, reading, and sometimes chatting about our plans in the city. Edward wanted to take me down to the main shopping district to buy me a new dress, replacing the one he'd ripped, so we agreed to do that the following day.

We ordered room service and ate out on the patio. It was so calming and relaxing, I almost considered asking if we could sleep outside, but decided a narrow lounge chair would never fit both of us, and I wanted Edward more than water.

Although it had been an easy, relaxing day, we both fell asleep like rocks once we crawled into bed.

.

The next morning, I woke up to Edward's hair tickling me. I hadn't realized it, but my legs were bent, Edward between them, his hands and mouth paying very careful attention to my body. My breathing had already begun to falter, coming in short gasps and pants as he brought me closer to my orgasm.

Propping my head up slightly, I watched him as he loved me, his eyes flicking up to connect with mine periodically. I didn't watch him often, was self-conscious about it, but sometimes it was so intense and irresistible.

As his fingers curled up inside me, I let my head fall back to the pillow and relaxed my body, enjoying the sensations. Edward slowed his movements, dragging his fingers out and pushing them back in methodically. I couldn't keep track of what he was doing to me, which sensation I liked the most, or what would drive me over the edge, but I didn't much care as I began to feel all of the muscles in my lower body tighten.

My noises got louder the closer my orgasm got, and I tried to bite my lip to keep quiet, but whatever he was doing had me mostly beyond caring. Curling my fingers into the sheet beneath me, I held tight as I came. It was so, so good, and I didn't know if it was the reconnection between us or just some new skills Edward had learned, but something had shifted slightly over the last few days.

I fought to catch my breath and think of how to repay the favor as he crawled up my body, then curled into my arms. Unfortunately, I fell asleep before any reciprocation could occur.

The next time I woke, it was still so early in the morning that I wondered what Edward had been doing awake the first time. Instead of spending too many brain cycles thinking about it, I moved down to the foot of the bed and between his legs. I wanted to wake him up slowly, as he'd clearly done for me, and I began softly kissing his ankles.

Moving up, I kissed each part of his body, until I reached the apex of his thighs. By that point, he was wide awake, and I looked up to see him smiling down at me.

"Good morning," he said.

Lowering myself, I moved as much of him into my mouth as I could before I hummed my agreement.

His hips flexed and I loved watching him – this man who was normally so in control, and so certain of everything he did – give in to the feelings and let go. I pulled out my best tricks, and after I'd given him what I hoped was an excellent blowjob, I left one last kiss on his thigh before going to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

We spent several minutes snuggled in bed, planning our day, and then had breakfast down in the restaurant. The scenery outside at the beach was gorgeous, but I'd agreed to shopping, so shopping we did.

Edward did indeed replace my dress, along with buying me several new ones. I protested, but when he pulled me close and whispered to me how sexy I'd looked, there was no way I could turn them away. In return, I'd purchased several ties for him, reminding him that he'd need them, and repaying the favor of whispering to him about how sexy he was.

There was lunch somewhere in there, and then another room service dinner on the patio, and after a soak in the tub, another early night to sleep. While curled together in bed, we mused at how old we felt, how our mannerisms and habits had morphed from being college kids to the sort of behavior more typical of old, married people. It thrilled me to no end, this normalcy and comfort we'd found together.

.

We shopped more the next day, seeking out treasures and perusing gift shops for trinkets our friends might appreciate. Perfume was purchased for Esme, and silly trinkets for all of our close friends. After we were done with the obligatory stuff, we put on our swimsuits and spent the rest of the day at the beach, relaxing and soaking up the sun.

Our week in Capri seemed to fly by, with our days spent either on the beach, shopping, or lounging on the veranda. Most of our nights were spent filling ourselves with local cuisine, then relaxing before we worked up a sweat in the bedroom. Or deck. Or bathroom.

.

The last place we stayed in Italy was Naples, a quick ferry trip from Capri. The hotel we stayed at was nice, but not super fancy, and we settled in on the first day for more mindless reading and relaxing.

After waking up the next morning, we shared breakfast in bed, then got ready at a lazy pace. We spent the day walking around the Duomo di Napoli, the giant cathedral slightly overwhelming.

A few days of doing nothing passed, and before our trip ended, we spent the day at the National Archeology Museum of Naples. It was amazing to see all the different pieces of history, but I had to confess that by the time we were finished, my feet ached from all of the walking we'd done on our three weeks in Italy.

As I reclined on the bed complaining to Edward about it, I put my feet in his lap and batted my eyelashes in an exaggerated way, prompting him to laugh. He complied, though, using his hands to soothe the aching muscles and tendons. My eyes closed and I tried not to fall asleep when I felt his hands drift higher, rubbing my calves.

I was glad I'd picked a soft sundress to wear that day when Edward's hands just kept going. Once he had my panties off, he pushed the cotton of the dress up around my hips and teased me slowly with his fingers. I could feel him tracing up and down between my lips, then pushing his fingers inside. He would thrust in and pull slowly out several times, then withdraw completely, driving me mad.

When he lowered his mouth to join his fingers, scruff scratching against my bare skin, tongue softly working my body higher, I pushed into him. I wanted more as he teased, and finally, he gave in, focusing his efforts. My hand flew to my mouth as my orgasm hit, wanting to stifle the noise, and I continued to move my body with his.

After withdrawing his fingers and mouth, he kissed my thigh and moved up. His pajama pants had been lowered and neither of us bothered to remove my dress as I guided him inside me.

"You are so fucking beautiful when you come," he whispered, pushing all the way in.

I couldn't even think of words to reply with, instead turning my head and meeting his mouth with mine. His lips were hard and rough, the stubble around them grazing me again as he kissed me back. When he dragged them away, moving to my neck, I moaned quietly at the sensation.

Our bodies moved together, rocking and pulling, demanding and giving, pushing and pulling, and I was right at the cusp again. I wanted to be greedy, to let my hand drift between us and feel the overwhelming sensations of my orgasm again, but instead, I focused on the feeling of the two of us together.

Edward hitched my legs up so that the backs of my knees were at his elbows, hitting deeper and harder. He was going deliciously slow, his thrusts measured and even, and my hands were at his biceps, an attempt to ground myself somehow.

"Do it, baby," he whispered in my ear again.

"So good," I said, again unable to form coherent though.

"I know, but I promise to make it good again."

A slight whimper came out of my mouth, but I knew there was no use. Giving in, I moved one of my hands and touched us both, spreading my fingers to feel him as he moved and using my palm to bring myself to orgasm. He was so close to me, so close physically and emotionally, and as I felt the last tingles subside, my eyes welled inexplicably. I kept my head tipped back, eyes closed, and hoped my tears would simply escape into my hair.

I moved my hands to his body, touching and scratching, loving him and connecting us more. I breathed deep and no more tears fell, but the connection was no less intense as he came. Our bodies rested together, his still above mine, and we continued to whisper to each other.

Once I'd gotten up to pee and crawled back into bed, I curled up in his arms and thought about our years ahead. It wasn't weeks we planned ahead anymore, it was years, and I knew that the upcoming time with Edward would be some of the best in my life.

I'd made it through the storms and tragedies of high school, and somehow found this amazing man along the way. He wasn't perfect, and neither was I, but together, we'd find our way.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you again to everyone on Team MsKathy who pledged and gave money to a great charity. **

**Thank you to my beautiful, fantastic, lightning fast beta, TwilightMundi. **

**Huge thank you to HookaShewz, who I failed to thank last time, for assembling and running Team MsKathy. You are so very valued and appreciated.**

**Extra special thanks to the boss lady again. Your skepticism makes me smile, your words push me forward, and your presence in my life is irreplaceable. **

**

* * *

**

You know that phrase, things have a way of working out?

As I stood in the bathroom staring at the evidence in front of me, I could only hope it would apply here, too.

Nothing about us had ever been traditional, granted. I'd dated his ex-girlfriend, he almost killed me with an allergic reaction, and there was now all of the stress and drama of residency.

As I thought back, I wondered when we'd even had the time. It didn't really matter, though, because what was done couldn't be undone. All five tests were staring back at me, plain as day, each one positive. I'd bought one on a lark when my period hadn't shown up. I didn't think it was even possible I could be pregnant, both of us so busy that, as I said, I couldn't even remember the last time we'd been together, but there they were – plus signs and double lines.

I tried not to freak out, but that was damn near impossible. I paced in the living room, knowing Edward wouldn't be home for several hours. I knew he wouldn't be upset, per se, but this would certainly change our plans a bit.

Alice and Jasper still lived nearby, as they'd both finished their degrees and found decent jobs, but Emmett and Rosalie had picked up and moved to Los Angeles. It was tough being so far from them, our group of six had grown so close, but we stayed in touch the best we could and had made plans to get together once a year.

Sitting on the couch, I decided to text Alice and see if she could meet for lunch. I wasn't at all surprised when I got a near instant response, but I laughed as I read about how excited she seemed to be meeting up.

After I showered and got ready, I drove to where we'd agreed to meet for lunch and got seated, waiting for the perpetually-late Alice. When she arrived, we hugged and she looked at me sideways as she sat down.

"So?" she asked, drawing out the last letter.

"Geez, Alice, can we order first?"

"Sure."

Every time I looked down at my menu, I would glance up stealthily and catch her staring at me. Had she not been one of my best friends, it would have been weird.

Alice ordered wine, and when I asked for water with lemon, raised an eyebrow at me. Her smirk couldn't be contained, though, and I set my head down on the table when she started to giggle, my own laughter spilling out.

I couldn't deny it – as I sat there with her, the idea of being pregnant with Edward's child overwhelmed me. The giggles were quickly followed by tears, though, and my shoulders heaved slightly. Alice's laughter had stopped as well, and I felt her cool arm around me, rubbing my back and soothing me.

"He's still in his residency, Alice," I mumbled into the tablecloth. "I ruined everything."

"Oh Jesus, Bella. Dramatic much? I'm pretty sure he had something to do with this..."

When I looked up at her, lifting my head from the no-longer-pristine white tablecloth, I couldn't help but laugh again. She was right, he definitely had something to do with it, but the anxiety of how we'd handle things wasn't erased.

"It's okay, sweetie," she said. "We'll figure out how to tell him. And you know what? If I know Edward at all, he won't even hesitate – he'll dive in feet first and be the perfect guy he's always been."

Between my giggles and sniffles, I realized she was right and managed to calm myself down even more. As we sat and ate, I vacillated between the warring emotions still, trying to figure out how our plans and lives might change.

"So, how _are_ you going to tell him?" Alice finally asked, breaking our silence.

I decided to stick with the truth. "I have no idea."

"We'll figure it out, Bee."

Her hand reached across to mine, and I realized again she was right – she and I would figure it out, and so would Edward and I.

We shared dessert and Alice paid the tab (after much arguing), then followed me back to the apartment I shared with Edward.

"How about we Google ideas?" Alice suggested.

"Okay."

As the laptop powered on, we sat on the couch and I didn't know if it was psychosomatic, stress, or real, but I felt nauseated. When the web browser was opened and Alice had done a search, we pored through the ideas, ruling them out one by one. Some were so cheesy and just not right for us, and others didn't feel like enough.

"Alice," I said with a small sigh, "I think the best idea is to just tell him. I'll just … I don't know, I'll figure it out."

"Are you sure? I can stay longer and help look more."

She hugged me tight as she made her offer, but it was pointless. There was no perfect way to tell him, and Google had no magic answers (this time). I was just going to have to put on my big girl panties and figure it out.

I took a nap that afternoon, then showered and thought more. The bubble of excitement from before was back, and I had what felt like a permanent smile on my face as I got dressed. Opting for comfortable clothes made sense and felt best, so I put on some soft yoga pants and a tank top while I got dinner ready.

Edward had texted me when he was on his way home, so I decided to just put the test strip I'd made sure was clean at the edge of his plate, along with his fork and spoon. I knew the tests said not to read them after five minutes, but they had stayed the same so I figured it was okay. He was usually exhausted after the long days, and I giggled to myself as I wondered how long it might take him to notice it was even there.

After a quick embrace in the doorway, we sat to eat. Edward began to fill me in on his day, and I just sat and listened, nodding when appropriate, waiting. When all the food was gone, I was a little frustrated. How could he not see the stupid huge white stick right there next to his plate?

Finally, I had enough. I put my hand on his knee and made eye contact. "Edward, can you help me clear the plates?"

There was _no way_ he would miss it now, I figured.

He nodded then stood, lifting his plate. I waited, watching him carefully. He managed to turn his torso, legs still planted where they'd been, and then it must've hit him. Very slowly, he turned his body back and looked at the table.

Picking up the stick, he looked down at me, still seated. "Is this … Are you …"

His eyes got glassy, not a sign of hesitation to be found, and I silently cursed him as mine did the same.

"I am," I said quietly. "Five tests."

The test landed on the table with a small noise and Edward was on his knees in front of me before I could comprehend his reaction. Pushing my knees aside, he pulled my body to his, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm so fucking excited," he whispered into my shoulder. "Scared, but excited." He pulled back and looked at my face. "What are you thinking? Are you okay? Do you need anything? Are you sick?"

I laughed and cupped his face in my hands. "All I need is you."

It was the truth in that moment.

His eyes crinkled and his smile got even wider as he looked up and down my body. "I can't believe it." One of his hands rested on my abdomen for several moments of quiet. The calm and peaceful intimacy was perfect.

"Come on," he said.

Tugging my hand, he pulled me away from the table, the dishes, the test – everything – into our haven. Even when we were apart, our bedroom was where I felt cocooned and always loved. I could smell him on the sheets, almost feel him when he wasn't there.

When we were inside the door, he stripped his clothes off while I watched, giving me a casually sexy smile as he did so. Once he was done, he again wrapped me in his arms and rested his mouth against my neck, head resting on my shoulder.

My hands roamed, of course, and when I assume he'd had enough, he took half a step back before lifting my tank top off. As he lowered my pants to the floor, he kissed his way back up my body, pausing at my still flat belly. There, he stayed and pressed several soft kisses before looking up at me, tears again wetting his eyes.

I smiled down at him as he began to move again, and together, we crawled into our bed. Surrounded by fluffy blankets, Edward made love to me slowly, thoroughly worshipping every part of my body. It didn't feel any different, but at the same time, everything had changed entirely. Exhausted, we curled together beneath the blankets and cuddled.

"I can't wait to tell my parents," Edward said.

That was the first time it really hit me. The ache was hard and fast, and completely unexpected. I missed my mom intensely, and the tears began.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"It's just," I said through my sniffles, "I have no one to call, really."

"That's not true at all, baby. What about Alice and Rose, and Jake? You guys have built your friendship back up, he'd love to know."

He listed off several more people, too, but none of them were relatives. Then I realized this baby would be mine – my blood relative – and the tears fell harder as I tried to explain. Edward held me tighter, the quiet of the room and his arms calming me.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I don't have any plans this weekend, I don't think," I said. "Why?"

"Let's fly to Chicago. We can surprise my parents and tell them in person. I want to see their faces, and I think it would be good for you, too."

"Seriously?" I said, laughing a little.

"Yeah. Will you?"

His smile was so childlike and euphoric; how could I say no?

After some seriously last-minute planning and a brief stop at Target to pick up supplies, we flew to Chicago the next morning. I had to admit, I was nervous but excited. I didn't know how Esme and Carlisle would react to the news, but I suspected they'd both be glad. Of course, they'd probably be disappointed we weren't married, but Edward and I had agreed the night before that there was going to be no shotgun wedding. We'd wait and follow our original plans to get married.

Since we were planning to surprise them, we rented a car from the airport and drove out to their house. Edward didn't bother to knock, using his key to enter through the front door. Esme was watching daytime TV in the living room, but practically leapt off the couch to hug us both.

"What are you doing here?" she asked between hugs.

"Well, _that_ is a surprise," Edward said. "Where's Dad?"

"Work, as usual," Esme said. "He should be home in a bit, though. Want me to make some dinner? We were just going to have sandwiches..."

As she started to open the fridge, clearly assessing the contents, Edward laughed. "No, Mom, let's go out, please. We have something to celebrate."

"Are you moving home?" Esme asked, clearly hopeful. "Did Bella get a job here? What will you do about your residency?"

"Mom, shhh. Surprise, remember? Go, get ready."

Edward practically pushed her (gently) out of the room, then nuzzled into my side. Since I'd told him the day before, he'd developed a slightly adorable habit of being in constant connection with me. In a few weeks, I suspected it might bug me, but for that moment, I was grateful to have his touch.

Carlisle came home while Esme was changing, and after another round of hugs, he went to join her in their room. Edward sat next to me on the couch and I yawned and curled into his side. I was exhausted, even though I'd taken a nap on the plane. My eyes fluttered closed and I intended to keep them that way only for a quick moment, but the next thing I knew, Edward was kissing me awake.

"Come on, I promise to get you to bed early."

"I bet you do," I said with a smirk.

He laughed and helped me off the couch, telling me that Esme and Carlisle were already in the car waiting. I protested, not having had time to freshen up myself, but he insisted that I looked fine. Grumbling, we got into the car as the three of them negotiated dinner spots. I didn't care where we went, I was just starving.

Finally, we arrived at a casual sit-down restaurant and Edward ordered an appetizer right when the waiter showed up, which I was eternally grateful for.

Closing his menu, Carlisle looked at Edward and me expectantly. "So?" he asked.

Edward reached to my bag and pulled out the gift we'd picked up that morning before our flight, handing it to Esme. When she pulled the bib out of the bag and read what it said, she passed it to Carlisle and started to cry. Her napkin soaked up her tears before she stood and hugged us again.

"I'm so happy for you," she said to me, quietly.

The look in her eyes was soft and warm, exactly how I imagined my own mother might look at me when receiving the news she was going to be a grandma.

Carlisle looked stunned, but just like Esme, he stood and hugged us both, seemingly delighted.

"Well, son, I can't quite wrap my mind around you being a dad, but congratulations. Do you know how far along you are?"

"No," I said. "Actually, I haven't even been to the doctor yet. We found out yesterday and Edward practically insisted we fly out to tell you."

Both of his parents looked so pleased with themselves, as if they expected nothing less from him. We ate and talked through the rest of dinner, going back to the house after dessert. True to his word, Edward tucked me into bed early, fingers running over my skin as I drifted to sleep.

.

The next few months passed in a whirlwind, going so fast I felt like I could barely keep up at some points. Each time we got to hear the heartbeat was a blessing, and when we agreed not to find out the sex, our family thought we were crazy. The truth was, it really didn't matter to us, we just wanted a healthy baby.

As I continued to grow, so did my discomfort. My body was a foreign thing, completely different in size and shape, causing me to be more clumsy than usual. It grew in ways I wasn't prepared for, and I was tired and felt grouchy non-stop. Edward was still deep in his residency, his time at a premium. I'd decided to defer the Masters program I was in since my brain and body were in a full rebellion, and I knew I'd be able to finish after the baby came.

I spent my days getting the apartment ready; we knew we wouldn't be in the area forever, so we didn't want to buy a house and settle in. We'd started to talk about where we might go post-residency, Chicago being the frontrunner since Edward's family was there and he had an established network of friends.

Things were pretty well set up and ready, and I was proud of how ahead of the game I felt. Then I started having Braxton-Hicks contractions, and that scared the hell out of me. It made me realize just how _not_ ready to have a baby I was. Crazy thoughts went through my head, and my panic grew. Would I be an okay mom? Could I back out of this whole thing somehow?

It was during one such moment that Edward found me sobbing on the couch. I'd laid down to take a nap and flipped on _A Baby Story_ – never a good plan.

When I heard a key in the door, I quickly sat up and wiped at my eyes, attempting to hide my tears. It was no use, though.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

After he hung up his coat, he sat on the edge of the couch next to me, his hand on my knee.

"I don't know," I said. "I just worry. What if we're totally sucky parents? What if something happens to him or her? Are we ready for this?"

Edward's hand moved up to rub my protruding belly and he kissed my cheek softly.

"Things are bound to go wrong, but I'm sure we can handle whatever happens. And we won't be sucky parents. At least, I hope not. We'll do the best we can, that's all we can do, baby," he said quietly. "Have you showered today?"

That was when I realized I hadn't – and it was soooo obvious from my disheveled appearance. I shook my head, tears falling again at my embarrassment.

"Come on, let me help you get cleaned up."

I had no idea why he even wanted to be near me in that moment. I was fat, smelly, and generally gross. _I_ didn't want to be near me.

Taking my hand, he led me to the bathroom. Once our clothes were in the hamper, he turned the water on and spent a few minutes just holding me. It felt so nice to be in his arms, and I desperately wanted more, but still felt so completely undesirable. It always took me by surprise that Edward seemed to love my pregnant body – my own feelings about it weren't at all confirmed or reinforced by his reactions, since he continued to show me just how much he loved me as often as he could.

Under the warm water, Edward carefully cleaned my body and even helped me shave my legs. It was another source of embarrassment for me, that my belly was so huge I couldn't quite reach well enough. It felt lovely to relax and have him take care of me in this way. When he'd finished and our warm bodies slid together under the water, I groaned.

"Come on," Edward said, turning the water off. "I don't want you to slip, and I plan to make you weak in the knees."

I was grateful for our extra fluffy towels as he dried us off, then led me back to our bed. He took his time once I was laying back, kissing and touching every part of me. By the time he got to my lower half, I was already so close to the edge of my orgasm. His mouth and tongue worked together and much sooner than I'd have liked, I was swearing and my body was shaking.

The bliss of an orgasm while pregnant was intense, and when Edward was level with me again, I kissed him hard. I wasn't nearly ready for our time to be over, and I could see the shock on his face when I pushed him to roll over and climbed on top of him. I'd been self-conscious through most of the last few months, finding being on top to be so distracting for me that I couldn't enjoy it, but in this moment, I felt sexy again.

It was almost comical, my huge body above his, but he never stopped reminding me with his touches and words just how much he loved me and how much I turned him on. As he pushed inside me, I felt like my whole body was electrified. Everything tingled and was extra-sensitive. I couldn't reach my clit from this position, but just watching Edward was enough for the moment.

I could tell he was also trying to hold off, his hands carefully gripping my hips as I controlled our movements. I gave him a small smile as he looked at me, but his eyes fluttered closed again quickly as I increased the tempo of our actions. His hands gripped tighter as he began to thrust up into me, and I knew he would come soon. Having him so out of control was another reminder that I still had this connection with him, and I loved watching him go through the stages of his orgasm beneath me.

After he took a few deep breaths and a smile spread across his face, he helped me down to the mattress and spooned behind me. Without missing a beat, his hands wrapped around me, one going straight to my clit. Arching against his body, I tried to help him angle himself so he could best reach me, putting my top leg back over his. It felt so good, and I never wanted him to stop. After the first orgasm he gave me this way, my hand shot to his and held it in place, both of us working together for another. Some days, I felt insatiable.

When I was exhausted, we laid together quietly. I'd been having so much trouble sleeping, but I was so comfortable there, and so tired, I fell asleep quickly.

.

A few weeks later, I thought I was having Braxton-Hicks contractions again, but they started coming closer together. After I woke Edward up, he called his parents, then everyone else on our list, but stayed by my side, rubbing my back and helping me as best he could.

Almost a full day later, our daughter was born. It hadn't been easy, but it had been worth it as I held her in my arms. She had bright blue eyes and crazy hair that defied description. She was beautiful and perfect, and all ours.

I watched Edward as he dozed in a chair next to me, having somehow managed to stop in for a visit while working. As I wondered which of us was most exhausted, I focused my attention down at our still unnamed baby. Baby Girl Cullen wouldn't fit for life, so we'd been tossing around names.

"Who are you, little one?" I asked her. "You look like your daddy, but I can see me in there, too," I mused.

My fingertips traced her small face as she nursed and I found myself crying again. So many emotions had set me on a roller coaster again, but I was doing my best to simply ride it out. I knew to expect it, and Edward had been understanding so far about the insane swings.

Edward stirred in the chair and then scooted next to me in the hospital bed. We sat cooing and talking to the baby, him stopping to wipe my tears now and then.

He broke the silence, asking, "Can we use Anna as her middle name?"

I sniffled and nodded. "Yeah, that would be perfect."

A few minutes and a quick kiss later, he was back to his day and I was left to my new reality. I was grateful we were still in the hospital as I wasn't sure how to quite adjust to this new reality. It was nice to know I could press a button and ask a question. Esme was set to arrive the following day, when we were discharged from the hospital.

Later, back together with Edward after his shift, we talked more about names. We settled on Renesmee, a tribute to both of our mothers. It felt right to honor them in this way, and I smiled as I said the name out loud several times while looking at her. It fit her, this already seeming strong baby of ours.

.

When Edward showed up from the airport with Esme to drive us home, I was nervous. I knew I had both of them to help me, but it was really happening – we were really bringing our tiny infant home. After Ren was strapped in, I sat in the backseat with her, watching her every movement.

The next few days involved a lot of chaos and change. It was great to have our family settled into our apartment, but figuring out how to be a parent didn't seem to come naturally to me. I was grateful for Esme, as she kept me company several late nights. She'd sip her wine and I'd have half a beer, per my doctor's okay, and we would talk about everything. It was unexpected, this time for bonding, but amazing.

One such night, we were sitting on the couch together as Ren nursed, and watching trashy late-night TV, when she turned to me during a commercial.

"Thank you, by the way," she said softly.

"For what?"

"For allowing her middle name to be Anna. It means … I can't even tell you, but maybe now you can imagine," she said, her head inclining slightly at Renesmee.

I realized, then, she was right. Before, I had thought I was able to relate and empathize, but now? The thought of losing my child – the baby I'd carried and nurtured in my body, and who I continued to care for and nurture, was unfathomable. Just the grief of _thinking_ about it overwhelmed me, and I couldn't imagine living through it.

"You're welcome," I choked out.

.

I could hardly believe it had been two months since I'd given birth, but it had. Esme was getting ready to go back to Chicago and we found our rhythm as a family. Countless people had told me the first six weeks would be hardest and I was skeptical, but they were right. It was as if on week six, things simply fell into place. My moods evened out, Renesmee began to sleep for longer stretches, and I felt sort of back to my old self.

I'd gotten lost writing in my journal when I felt hands on my shoulders.

"Get ready, Coffee Girl, we're going out."

Laughing, I looked up at Edward. "You haven't called me that in … a long time." The words stuck in my throat when I realized how far behind we'd left our carefree, younger selves. So much had changed, most for the better, but changed still. "Where are you taking me, Scone Boy?" I teased back.

Edward's eyebrows waggled as he spoke. "Mom's going to watch Ren while I take you for a night out, and then a night in."

Even though we'd gotten clearance to _resume activities_ a few weeks back, our schedules were still so hectic that we hadn't seen each other for more than a few hours and our focus during those times had become the baby.

"All right," I said. "Casual or dressy?"

"Sexy," he said with a wink.

I knew Ren was still napping, so I went to the closet to try and find something that even fit that might also fall under the category of sexy. It was not an easy task, but I found a very forgiving wrap dress and decided it would have to do.

When the baby woke up, I asked Esme to keep an eye on her after she ate so I could shower, and she just gave me a smile and a nod. I was grateful for the extra hot water as I got clean. I couldn't help but be excited about the night out with Edward, and he seemed so playful and in a great mood.

Once I was dressed and ready, we cuddled Renesmee one last time, then left her in Esme's capable hands. I knew in my head things would be fine, but I was nervous leaving her for the first extended period of time. I tried to remind myself it was no different from the few times I'd gone grocery shopping alone, but that didn't seem to help.

After we got to the restaurant, I relaxed a bit more, thanks to a glass of red and Edward. He was so handsome in his suit and tie, and sitting there, I felt all the familiar old stirrings of our private life. As we ate, we bantered and flirted, sharing bites and teasing each other. By the time we got to dessert, I was ready to leave – I wanted to check on Ren, and then I wanted to get Edward naked, in that order.

Thankfully, the baby was asleep when we got home. Esme had clearly been dozing on the couch, so after hugs and thanks, she went off to bed. With a predatory grin, I led Edward to the bedroom.

"You know you're going to have to be quiet," he said.

"Yep, I know," I replied. "I can be quiet, you know."

"You sure?" he asked, gently biting the juncture of my neck and collarbone.

I had to bite my lip to keep my noises quiet, but I did it. I didn't bother to answer him, though, I just kept working on the buttons of his shirt. We became frantic as we undressed each other, overcome with our need.

Both of us finally naked, Edward pushed me back playfully and I laid on the bed. My body was still different than before and I felt nervous being so exposed, but I trusted and loved him. When I finally realized he hadn't yet gotten on the bed with me, I looked up and he was standing there, cock in hand, watching me.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Sometimes, I forget to tell you how sexy you are."

I almost asked him to keep doing what he was doing – watching him stroke himself was incredibly hot.

"Get over here and show me, then."

His smirk returned and he crawled over me, eventually settling between my legs. Our mouths pressed together as the rest of us did, but we took our time, touching and reminding our bodies of just how good these moments were.

"Roll over," he said.

Shivering from his tone, his implication, everything, I complied. He grabbed a pillow and propped it beneath my hips, lifting me as his hands continued to touch and tease. When I felt his body mold to mine, I tried to prepare, tried to remind myself just how quiet I had to be, but it was pretty useless. There was no choice as he slid what felt like as slowly as he could, so deep. My noise wasn't as loud as I wanted it to be, but it was still probably too loud.

However, it was nothing compared to the noise I made when he shifted back up and began to move forcefully. The depth and angle were perfect, and I had to grab another pillow and put my face in it to muffle the sounds. It had been too long, and it was too good in this moment. When his hand reached around and rubbed my clit, my legs shifted, moving wider in my greed. I wanted him to consume me, to take every last bit of everything I had to give, and he did.

Hard, fast, then slow and forceful, then deep and delicious, he kept going, even after my first orgasm. His chest against my back, he curled against me again and cupped my very full breast.

"I love that you can't be quiet."

It was a simple sentence, but it captured so much of what we both felt for each other.

As we laid together several minutes later catching our breath, I smiled. It was raw and sexy, sensual and sweet, and the perfect mix of fucking and making love to bring us back together.


End file.
